


Daughter of Themyscira

by writing_as_tracey



Series: This Isn't Freedom - It's Bughead Prompts [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe: Wonder Woman, Diana Prince & Steve Trevor - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_as_tracey/pseuds/writing_as_tracey
Summary: Tumblr prompt:wonder woman betty (blonde, yeah i know) rescues captain forsythe jones and.--ww: are you a man?.--fors: yes... i... am, why? do i not look like one? (?????????????????????)





	Daughter of Themyscira

Daughter of Themyscira

* * *

Betty watched as the strange flying carriage descended through the sky in an arc, black smoke tailing the grey body. It didn’t so much as crash into the crystal clear water surrounding Themyscira as gently glided across the water before coming to an abrupt stop. The end of the carriage protruded from the water, sticking straight up. From her spot on the cliff, Betty could see someone inside struggling to get out as the water began to fill the interior.

Finally, the entire carriage went under, and Betty could no longer see the figure. She paused for a few, precious seconds.

 _Where are they?_  She wondered, green eyes darting back and forth across the churning sea. Horror rose in her – they were stuck in the carriage and couldn’t escape!

Swallowing heavily, she bent by the knees and pushed off from the cliff side, bowing her body in a perfect arc and sailed through the humid air, breaching the water without a ripple as her powerful body cut through the cool water. The salt stung her eyes, but she kept them open, kicking until she reached the rapidly descending carriage.

She gripped the metal side as she swum up alongside, eyes taking in the clumped figure in the strange brown jacket. She reached in and yanked them out, sliding her arm around them. As the carriage descended into the murky depths, she began kicking up, towards the sun filtering through the blue water.

It was only then that she realized the figure she was pulling with her was a man. She knew of man, of course – women of Themyscira are well-read and well-bred, and her mother, Queen Alice, had ensured that she had only the best education. But a man was an abstract thing on the island of Amazons.

They reached the surface and she leaned back, keeping his head afloat as she dragged them to the shore. Upon reaching the sandy surface, she dragged him up and out of the tide, resting him gently on his back. She tipped his face back and spent a moment studying it: although wet, his hair was dark, a dark brown in the sun and already a lone piece in front of his face was curling in the sun and humidity. He had strong cheekbones and a constellation of freckles on his right cheek.

His clothing was strange – a weird sort of armour she had never seen before: brown leather tops and odd long fabric on both his legs.

He moaned, and Betty leaned back from her intense study of him.

“Wha—what?” he mumbled, blinking against the water stuck to his long lashes. His eyes opened, adjusting to the light and Betty’s breath caught at the vibrant blue as they focused on her.

“You—” he tried again.

“You are a  _man_ ,” she said, delighted.

He blinked, leaning up a little as he took her in, his eyes sweeping her form quickly and then the beach in confusion. At her words, he looked back at her and asked, “Yeah… I mean… do I not look like one?”

* * *

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally accepting any and all DC/Marvel superhero movie prompts on [Tumblr](http://writing-as-tracey.tumblr.com/) or in the comments.


End file.
